powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Space-Time Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the space-time continuum. Combination of Spatial and Time Manipulation. Variation of Universal Force Manipulation. Also Called * Continuum Manipulation * Four-Dimensional Space Manipulation * Ourano-Chronokinesis * Space-Time Continuum Manipulation * Space-Time Control/Warping * Spatial-Temporal Manipulation * Spatio-Chronokinesis * Time-Space Manipulation/Control/Warping Capabilities The user is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly; distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines to become fluid, even destroying all the world. Based on the general relativity, "manipulation of space" is synonymous with "manipulation of time", due to space and time exist as a single continuum. Universal Difference Although this ability is usually considered to simply combine the manipulation of space (boundless three-dimensional extent) and time (measurement of flow of events) together, it is fundamentally more powerful and complex, as space-time is the very fabrics of existence, separating different realities and timelines. To control space-time is to alter the fabrics of reality, allowing one to erase existences and not just the flow of time, but also reorganize, alter and erase historical events. To move through space-time is more than simply teleportation or time-travel, as it allows one to connect to alternate realities, even metaphysical realms. Applications * Space-Time Attacks * Space-Time Distortion: Distort the space-time continuum for various effects. ** Distortion Manipulation: any matter and energy that resides in the section of targeted space will be distorted accordingly. ** Space-Time Rift: Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. ** Wormhole Creation: *** Black Hole Creation: Compressing space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy. *** White Hole Creation: Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave. * Spatial Manipulation: Control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space. ** Space Generation: Produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs. ** Space Depletion: Erase space to reduce distance, delete matter, and slice through targets. ** Spatial Tuning: Control the various aspects within an area of space, such as matter placement, time flow, and many others. * Spatial-Temporal Lock: Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. ** Event Negation: Negate any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in. ** Force-Field Generation: Produce a barrier out of the four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension. ** Omnipresence: Exist in all of space and time. * Subspace Travel: Warp through the subspace of space-time continuum into a dimensional void. ** Dimensional Travel: Create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space. ** Spatial Displacement: Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. ** Teleportation/Remote Teleportation: Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly. ** Time Travel/Remote Time Travel: Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline. * Time Manipulation: Warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow. ** Age Manipulation ** Flash-Forward ** Temporal Looping ** Time Stopping/Time Reduction/Time Acceleration Techniques * Alternate Timeline Creation * Banishment: Create a rift in space-time to send the victim into oblivion. * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Space-Time Absorption * Space-Time Distortion * Space-Time Slicing * Spatial Mimicry: Transferring the tangible body through the fourth dimension and into a dimensional void, while the visual left in the third dimension is intangible. * Summoning: Bend dimensional barriers of any plane in order to call forth outer beings. ** Summon Infusion: Blend abstracts together by summoning them in the same space at the exact same time. * Temporal Healing Variations * Dimensional Manipulation * Space-Time Embodiment * Subspace Manipulation Associations * Aether Manipulation by manipulating the unique essence that flows through the universe and all that exists in it. * Boundary Manipulation as space-time serves as the boundary that separates all of realities and timelines. * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark Matter Manipulation * Event Teleportation * Meta Space Manipulation * Meta Space-Time Manipulation * Meta Time Manipulation * Nigh Omniscience * Limited Reality Warping by manipulating the continuum that matter and energy that exists in. * Limited Physics Manipulation such as flow of time, placement of space, and direction of gravity. * Time Magic Limitations * May be very hard to control. * Users of Space-Time Restoration can simply undo everything. * Cannot affect users of Spatial-Temporal Lock or Omnilock. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * User must be cautious of how much of the space-time continuum they distort at a time. * May be limited to manipulating the space-time around the user instead of a universal scale. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Comics/Cartoons Television/Films Gallery Video Games Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Time Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries